My love and obsession
by MariaKirkland
Summary: Hoy, un día como cualquier otro, sin trabajo atrasado, y sin deberes por hacer, haré lo mismo que hago cuando, estoy libre, cuando nadie me ve, cuando soy yo mismo. Y eso es mi amor, mi sueño, mi obsesión. - ¿Una oportunidad? -


**Notas de autora:**

Hello my little´s and awesome guys!

Bien ^^ vengo con una nueva historia… jejeje… NO ME MATEN! En serio no, les juro que terminare la historia de Alfred in the wonderland. SE LOS JURO! Pero, como salí de la prepa, y estoy teniendo problemas con mi familia (dinero, gritos, enfados, mi madre que no me deja usar la compu, etc.) y pues apenas pude escribir un pedido, que… la verdad hace mucho que me lo pidieron -_- pero bueno, aquí esta:

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no a Himuraya Hidekaz, TT~TT

**Dedicado**: para ti mi hermosa Samary Danna ;)

**Advertencias**: Em… por ahora nada ;) pero pronto, jujuju~~

**My love and obsession.**

Capítulo 1:

_**Mi obsesión.**_

Un día como cualquier otro, lleno de soledad, desperté gracias a que unos rayos del sol se colaron por mi ventana, provocándome una molestia.

Bufe, no quería levantarme tan temprano, pero, heme aquí. Me levante con pesadez, aun adormilado, me dirigí al baño, para asearme. Hoy no tendría muchas cosas que hacer, así que lo más seguro es que hare lo mismo que todos los fines de semana. Alimentar mi obsesión.

_**Flashback**_

Hace 3 años, estaba en mi trabajo de bibliotecario. Había sido un día aburrido, a pesar de ser un trabajo de medio tiempo, era tedioso. Todo lo que hacía era revisar las personas que trajeron los libros que estaban regados o no estaban en su sección. Todo era tan repetitivo, mi vida era un asco.

Muchos dicen que soy antisocial, y aunque yo lo niegue (y niego) sé que es verdad, pero no me importa mucho, aunque a veces me desespero, y pienso que debería conseguirme una novia o… un novio. La verdad es que no me llaman la atención los hombres, pero… últimamente… eh sentido curiosidad, o si, a tus 18 años te entra la espinita. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.

**Oye Arthur~ Mon ami~** – dijo con voz cantarina.

"_Demonios_" – pensé – **Que es lo que quieres, Frog. Estoy ocupado por si no lo vez**

Voltea, para ver a un viejo amante… la verdad, no tuvimos mucho… unos cuantos caldeos... y cosas así, pero jamás llegamos a más. Francis Bonnefoy, de mi misma edad, con cara de pervertido, francés, por lo cual es todo un maestro en el coqueteo, "pasión" y amor. Cabello largo rubio, sedoso, ojos azules marinos, y tiene barba que según él, se le ve muy masculino.

**Jojojojou~ No deberías de ser tan malo cheri, estaba pensando, que tal si… vamos a por unas copas hoy, ¿eh?** – dijo el muy maldito, que ya tan pronto me estaba manoseando.

**¡BLODY HELL! You… ¡STUPID FROG! Déjame en paz frases de mierda **–dije tratando de quitar su agarre de mi cintura y mi trasero… ¡Ahg!

**Mmm~ lo sigues teniendo excelente, eres tan lindo** –dijo acorralándome, lamiendo el ovulo de mi oreja.

**M-maldito… di-dije… dije que… ¡QUE ME SOLTARAS!** – grite.

Intentaba soltarme de su agarre, y no podía reprimir uno que otro gemido.

**¡Oye tú!** –alguien grito

**¿Eh? **–Francis se volteo – **Oh~ une magnifique jeune * Lo siento… pero… mi amigo y yo estamos ocupados… ¿Por qué no te retiras mon ami?** –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

**Eso no es cierto, él estaba gritando que lo soltaras, ¿o me equivoco?** – dijo apuntándome

**Francis… ya suéltame** –intente zafarme.

**Ya lo oíste** – dijo un poco más fuerte, pero con un leve sonrojo – **Suéltalo**

**Mmm… ¿Y si no quiero?** – Dijo con un tono burlón – **¿Que me harás cheri?**

Ok… el ambiente se puso tenso… el chico y ese estúpido francés solo se miraban fijamente. Si las miradas mataran, yo creo que los ya estarían muertos.

**Suéltalo **– dijo con una voz más gruesa y demandante, lo cual, hizo que me erizara.

**Jojojon~~ de acuerdo mon pettit** – dijo soltándome, por fin que de libre – **Nos vemos después Arthur~**

Dicho esto se fue, yo solo me quede sorprendido, ese frog jamás sede… ¿porque lo hizo? Solo falta que me esté molestando en la semana… demonios, no me dejara en paz ese maldito. Me sobe las sienes, ¿ahora que hare para que no me moleste ese estúpido?

**Hey... Are you okay? ¿No te hizo daño?** – su voz se hizo más suave. Por su acento, deduzco que es americano.

**¿Eh? Yes, I am... I'm fine... thanks… a-aunque no debiste hacerlo, yo podía con el** – dije… de seguro me ruborice.

**¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!** – se rio fuertemente – **Ya me había asustado, al principio pensé que eran pareja o algo así, pero cuando gritaste enojado que "te soltara", como buen héroe que soy, decidí ayudarte… ¡HAHAHAHA!**

**¿Q-que? … E-él no es mi p- pareja, es mi ex, además, ¿un héroe? ¿En serio?** – dije cruzándome de brazos.

**Así es jeje… deberías ser menos enojón, ¿sabes?** –dijo con una vos más aniñada, y con un mohín.

**Ya te agradecí… ahora déjame en paz** –dije dándome vuelta.

Estaba dispuesto a irme, pero ese chico me tomo del brazo haciéndome volver a él… tomándome de los hombros firmemente y manteniendo esos hermosos ojos azules… esperen… dije ¿her-hermosos? Me sonroje ante la idea, y antes de poder reclamarle me tapo la boca con unos de sus dedos.

**Espera, tengo una pregunta** – me miro unos segundos, para después quitar su dedo de mi boca.

**Podrías ayudarme a encontrar el teatro Peckham… es que… me escape un ratito para encontrarlo yo solo. ¡HAHAHA!** – por su tono de voz supuse que estaba nervioso.

**Y al parecer no te salió como querías, ¿no? Y, ¿escapar? … ¿de quién?** – me cruce de brazos, no me interesaba mucho ese chico, pero algo me decía que ya lo había visto en alguna parte.

**Que malo eres, además no importa de quien me escape, solo ayúdame, ¿Por fissss?** – dijo suplicante.

**Si, si** –

Cielos, este tipo me pone los pelos de punta, además esa sonrisa… ya la había visto… estoy seguro… pero, ¿Dónde?

**¿Y bien?... ¿sabes dónde está?** – me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

**C-claro… sígueme** –

La búsqueda del auditorio, no fue tan difícil, ya que me encontraba en Croydon Central Library, una de las mejores bibliotecas de Inglaterra. La dirección del auditorio era 77-85 Newington Causeway, por lo cual estaba muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos. Este chico en verdad estaba perdido.

**Muchas gracias, cejotas** – dijo, abrazándome.

**¡¿Q-que demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Porque demonios me abrazas?! ¡¿Y COMO ME LLAMASTES?!** – dije separándome de él.

**Hehe, sorry, I get excited, eyebrows **– dijo con un leve sonrojo

**You bastard. No… ¿deberás?, no lo note** –dije ácidamente, acomodándome las ropas.

**Ya dije que lo siento, eres malo tu… am… ¿cómo dijiste que te llamas?** –

**¿No es de mala educación preguntarle el nombre de una persona sin a verte presentado primero? ** "_americanos siempre tan irrespetuosos_" –

**Hahaha, cierto, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?** – sonrió y con un movimiento rápido, tomo mi brazo y me jalo hacia él, mientras que con una mano aprisionaba mis brazos en mi espalda y con la otra mano, tomaba mi cintura suavemente…en un acto sensual, se acercó lentamente a mi cuello, rozando sus labios en mi piel… me estremecí ante el acto, perdiéndome en la fragancia del chico, y así rozando sus labios hasta a mi oído, me susurro – **Mi nombre es Jones... Alfred F. Jones, es un gusto** –y con eso mordió mi oreja, lentamente.

Ante ese acto jadee, pero a la vez me hizo regresar a la realidad. Enfurecido, como pude, me lo saque de encima, empujándolo fuertemente. Maldita sea como pude dejarme llevar… como… como… ¿COMO DEMONIOS PASO?

**Woo~** –al parecer mi empuje lo hizo tropezar – **Auch~**

Mientras se sobaba la cabeza, vi algo sorprendente, la capucha ya no la tenía y no solo eso, el cabello negro fue reemplazado por un dorado brillante, al parecer tenia peluca… ¿pero por qué?

**Oye, me dolió** – me dijo un poco molesto – **¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**¿Cómo que, porque? ¿ERES ESTUPIDO? Why did you do that? ¡Bloody hell!** – grite apuntándolo.

**Lo siento… yo…** –

**¡AAAAAHH! ¡Dios mío! ¡ES ALFRED F. JONES! ¡MIREN! ¡Es el actor Alfred F. Jones! **– grito una chica eufóricamente y señalando a… esperen… ¿actor?

**¡Mierda!** – Dijo levantándose – **Gracias por la ayuda, ahora tengo que huir** – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Dicho esto, se fue corriendo, mientras que algunas chicas se iban tras el… y yo… me quede con una sensación extraña.

_**Finished flashback.**_

Desde ese entonces, no eh dejado de pensar en él.

Al principio me dije "_Arthur Kirkland eres un idiota_" ¿por qué? Bueno, porque todos los días, durante mi trabajo, esperaba a que el volviera… no sé porque… pero anhelaba volver a verlo.

Pero después de un tiempo…me empecé a deprimir… no entiendo por qué soy tan idiota, pero, sé que había algo… algo especial… como una conexión mágica entre ese idiota y yo. Y eso me daba esperanzas, así que… comencé a buscar sobre el… tanto en mis ratos libres como en mi casa. Descubrí que el auditorio en donde yo le di la dirección, se iba a hacer una audición, para una nueva película, en la cual, varios actores jóvenes adicionaron, para poder quedar como personaje principal. Pero el que gano, el que en verdad los impresiono… fue el. Alfred F. Jones, actor de 16 años… apenas un chiquillo… fue el que me enloqueció.

Ahora… soy empresario… bueno, cuando lo heredas de tu padre, todo te sale bien, ¿no? Bueno, en fin, después de bañarme, me aliste para mi día de recopilación. Hoy 23 de abril*, mi cumpleaños, tal vez me pase algo bueno… eso desearía.

**Miauu~~ miau~** –

**¡Oh! Scone… ¿cómo amaneciste? – **le pregunte a mi gato, alzándolo y sosteniéndolo en mi regazo. Si lo sé, debo estar loco para estar hablando con un gato.

**Miiauuu~~ –**

**Qué bueno, yo también amanecí bien –** dije acariciándolo

**Miauu~** (lick, lick) – mi gato me lamio la mano.

**Bien scone, te dare tu leche y tu atún** –dije bajándolo.

**Miaauu~** –

**Eso** – dije dirigiéndome a la cocina – **Jaaaa~** – suspiro – **Ya han pasado 3 años Scone…**

**Miau~?** –

**Como me gustaría ser más valiente, e ir hasta con él** – dije poniendo la comida de Scone en su plato.

**Miau~** – se restregó en mi pierna.

**Hoy va a llover temprano** – dije mirando hacia la ventana. Y apenas eran las 11.

Bueno no es muy extraño viviendo en Inglaterra. Pero aun así… amo los días nublados y lluviosos. Por qué por un lado me siento como los días nublados, tranquilo, nostálgico y gris. Los días lluviosos que son más frecuentes y alejan a las personas de las calles, dejándolas solitarias, tal y como lo estoy ahora.

**Toma Scone** – dije poniendo su plato en su lugar.

**Miauu~** (lick) –lamio mi mano.

De nada – dije, y mientras tanto también me hago el desayuno.

Ahora que recuerdo… eh estado guardando dinero, para poder realizar mi sueño… ir con ese chico, y preguntarle si me reconoce y si no me ha olvidado… si es así tratare de conquistarlo… aunque se me hará difícil… no eh tenido muchas citas desde que lo conocí… no creo poder hacerlo.

En las ultimas noticias, han revelado que Alfred termino con su pareja… y que anunció que por ahora, no estaba interesado en nadie. Claro que también, hace un año, él había decretado que es bisexual, por supuesto, me alegro esa noticia y me preocupo… ahora tendría doble competencia. Ese mismo año, comenzó su relación con una actriz… a lo cual, patéticamente, me sentí triste, llorando penosamente con Scone, y enojado con esa zorra. Maldita sea, si no tuviera sentimiento, me iría mejor, sería como un robot, solo haciendo mis deberes, ganando más dinero, sin pareja, sin hijos… ok, creo que ya no me gustó la idea…

Bueno, el caso es que ya rompió con ella, así que se podría decir que tengo un chance. Y gracias a esa noticia, me fui de parranda por 3 días, con mis 3 amigos – _los únicos diría yo_ – Francis, Gilbert y Antonio. Muy buenos compañeros de trabajo – _y no me refiero a otra cosa, eh?_ – y para momentos divertidos… ahora que recuerdo, ellos se proclamaron el "Bad Friends trio" a lo que yo llamo "el trio de idiotas".

Después de terminar de desayunar y lavar lo que ensucie, me dirigí a mi estudio… en donde se encuentra mi santuario… en donde se encontraban cientos de noticias de Alfred, _– los paparazis no dejaban de dar noticias sobre él, claro que ninguna es mala, pero aun así, amo cada detalle de la vida de Alfred_ – posters de cada una de las películas que Al ah protagonizado, sus películas, oh cierto, y también posters, discos y en mi reproductor Mp3, canciones, de la banda que formo él y unos amigos suyos llamada "The Hero and Stars", y la verdad fueron muy bien recibidos, ya que su música era puro sentimiento, ritmo y les gustaba experimentar, la verdad es que son muy buenos, y con la voz de Alfred, es bellísimo. Estuvieron durante un año entero en el raking* numero 1. Y bueno, eso y más… supongo que en serio… estoy obsesionado, claro que esa obsesión es sana, de eso estoy seguro.

Prendí mi laptop, para ver si había más noticias de él, cuando escuche unos golpes.

Qué extraño… hoy no espero a nadie – dije dirigiéndome a la puerta – _si lo sé, hablo solo* –_

(_Toc, toc, toc) – _Tocaron otra vez

(_TOC, TOC, TOC) – _Maldición, por que tocan tan fuerte…

**Ya voy** – conteste, un poco molesto.

(_Ding, dong, ding, dong_) – ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo tengo timbre?

(_Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong_) –

**Ya voy. ¡DAMMIT! **– Dije abriendo la puerta – **Deje, por favor, de tocar el timbre** – dije entre dientes y con una punzada en la sien.

**H-Hola… buenas tardes… em… disculpe… ¿pero me prestaría su teléfono? **– dijo con una voz nerviosa.

El tipo quien toco mi timbre como si nunca hubiera tocado uno, es alto… me sacaba uno cm. Tiene una polera negra y como abrigo tiene una chamarra, no podía verle el rostro, ya que está oculto con su gorro. Y por lo que veo, por su acento, es americano. Y uno muy grosero.

**Disculpe… no quiero ser descortés, pero, podría explicarme, ¿él porque tengo que prestarle mi teléfono?** – dije.

**Bueno… es que tuve un accidente… o más bien… mi auto dejo de funcionar por alguna extraña razón, haha** – dijo con una voz chillona, hasta infantil **– So... I use your phone? ... Please?**

**Mmm… supongo… entre** – musite un poco molesto, haciéndome a un lado.

**Thanks, eyebrows** – dijo dándome una sonrisa, entrando en mi casa.

**De na… ¿eh?** – Me quede en shock – _"¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo me llamo?"_

¡**Woo! Tu casa es muy grande, linda… y limpia** – dijo mirando a todos lados – **Hehe, no pensé que te volvería a ver **–

Esperen… ¿volver a verme? Es-eso significa que… no… no puede ser… mi corazón late como loco, creyendo en esa posibilidad. ¿En serio… podría ser?

**No sé de qué me habla… y no vuelva a decirme cejas, por favor** – dije mostrando desinterés, la verdad… es que, estoy emocionado… pero no quiero mostrarlo, sería muy tonto si esa posibilidad no fuera cierta.

**Haha, so, did you forget your hero?** – dijo con ironía.

Al momento que dijo esas palabras, se dio la vuelta, quitándose el gorro de su cabeza… ahí estaba, cabello dorado y ordenado, con un mechón, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, ojos azules como el cielo, esos ojos en los cuales, ya me había perdido, y una sonrisa sincera, demostrando sus dientes perfectos y blancos, como diamantes… si… sin duda alguna, él es mi obsesión.

_To be continued…_

Reviews?

AJUAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ahora sí, ya cumplí con esto, espero les haiga gustado ;) y espero muchos reviews xDDDDDDDDDDDDD ok no pues (._.) Bueno les dejo esta historia, y si, voy a terminar lo que comencé, solo ténganme paciencia, por fas TTT3TTT en serio que eh tenido muchos problemas, (-_-) bueno nos vemos otro día… otra semana… otro mes (se va a un rincón a llorar) TTTTTTT3TTTTTTT

* _**Une magnifique jeune**_: un joven maravilloso.

* _**Raking**__:_ no sé cómo se escribí.

Bye. Bye


End file.
